


Život je...

by Tofiam



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, Flashbacks, M/M, Slash, česky, čeština
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/pseuds/Tofiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Život je série momentů, které si pamatujeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitola 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kapitoly jsou celkem krátké, jako vzpomínky. Nestyďte se a komentujte cokoliv. :)

Malá elfská holčička brečela. Byla tak rozkošná, křehká; jak by jí mohl vůbec někdo ublížit? Cítil, jak v něm narůstá vztek. Vystoupil před ni a než se mohl ovládnout, praštil většího chlapce do nosu. Ten si to samozřejmě nenechal líbit a skončili na zemi ve spleti rukou a nohou.  
„Nech ho být!“ zakřičela elfka. Slyšel ji, ale neposlechl. Musel je odtrhnout až magistrův učedník.  
„Ty se rád pereš, co?“ vyplísnil ho jedovatě a popadl za límec. „Uvidíme, jestli tu tvoji divokost dokážeš použít i k něčemu jinému.“


	2. Kapitola 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Děti otroků nemívají hezké dětství.

„Udělám to,“ oznámil odhodlaně. „Budu soutěžit.“  
„Leto…“  
„Ne, nerozmlouvej mi to! Ty chceš žít takhle? Věčně zavřená? Věčně někomu pro smích?“  
„A ty si myslíš, že tě nechá určit podmínky?!“ odporovala.  
„Nechá. Budu nejlepší.“  
Náhle vymrštila ruce a přitáhla ho k sobě. Nechal se obejmout jako malé dítě, i když už jím dávno nebyl. Její dlouhé kaštanové vlasy ho lechtaly na pažích. Její malá ňadra cítil přes svoji blůzu. Neměla dovoleno vzít si oblečení.  
„Nechci, aby ti ublížili,“ zašeptala zničeně. Schoulil se jí do klína a pevně ji objal. Nebyl to on, komu ubližovali, pomyslel si, když na její nahé kůži cítil všechny jizvy a oděrky od těžké práce.  
„Nezlomí mě,“ odvětil. „Nezlomil mě doteď, mami.“


	3. Kapitola 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesnáším granátová jablka. Fajn, udělám z něj symbol.

„Jsi snílek, Leto,“ odplivla pomocnice v kuchyni pohrdavě.  
Usmál se a vyhodil do vzduchu granátové jablko. V Tevinteru byla příšerně drahá. Tohle mu daroval sám Danarius. Jeho sladká odměna.  
Chytil ho a rozšířil svoji grimasu do vychytralého šklebu.  
Je snílek.  
Napřáhl se a vší silou mrštil granátovým jablkem proti zdi. Šťáva se rozprskla po stěně a vytvořila na ní vlhkou mapu jeho zadostiučinění. Pomačkaná dužina se zrníčky spadla do špíny.  
Otočil se a ještě než vyšel ze dveří, viděl, jak se ostatní otroci nahrnuli olizovat a nabírat, co jen zbylo.  
Co se jeho týče, být snílek nebylo tak zlé.


	4. Kapitola 4

Kladina zavibrovala. Přinutil svůj dech ke klidu. Za ním se zhoupla cizí váha. Mírně tam natočil hlavu. Vrzání bot prozradilo druhého muže.  
Hlupáci, politoval je v duchu. Počkal, dokud se vibrace z obou stran nezrychlí a nepřiblíží k němu, a pak zničehonic spadl na hrudník, nohy převažujíc pod kladinu, aby se nedotkl podlahy. Útočníci nad ním to nečekali a jak předpokládal, praštili se navzájem obrovskými palicemi vycpanými látkou. Jejich výkřik, když spadli z kladiny, byl docela uspokojivý.  
Vytáhl se nahoru, ale místo na nohy se postavil na ruce. Chtěl se předvést. Každý musel vidět, že je dokonale vyrovnaný, dokonale klidný. Potřeboval se prodat.  
Opatrně natáhl jednu nohu do vzduchu a druhou pokrčil. Hlavu nechal volně svěšenou.  
Kladina se tentokrát netřásla. Poslední útočník byl opatrný. Vdechl vůni potahu a na kratičkou vteřinu se postavil jen na jednu ruku. Stačilo to, aby zaznamenal tah na rovnováhu z jedné strany. Podle toho určil, kde se jeho soupeř nachází.  
Čekal. Byl dokonalá zbraň, chytrá zbraň, musel vypadat jako magistrova věrná hůl – jenom elegantní, nehybný kus dřeva, než se z něj vystřelí.  
Díky soustředění slyšel dech druhého muže. Začal pomalu spouštět nohu na kladinu. Těsně před dopadem chodidla si pomohl švihem. Vymrštil se do stoje a síla pohybu mu pomohla přesně mířenou ranou plochy dlaně trefit útočníkův hrudník. Gravitace pak nabídla pomocnou ruku, když se muž s vyraženým dechem zakymácel.  
Teprve tehdy si sundal pásku z očí. Všichni na něj zírali. Danarius se spokojeně usmíval. Po kladině došel až před něj a vysekl úklonu.  
„Vyhrál jsem,“ zkonstatoval bez špetky pýchy.  
Věděl, že vyhraje. Nebojoval totiž jenom o svůj život.


	5. Kapitola 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyriový rituál.

Byla jenom bolest. Nic víc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mám docela dobrou představu o vědecké stránce celé věci a vidím Danaria, jak s fanatickým smíchem odlévá modrou kapalinu, ale já prostě nemohla. A někdy není třeba říkat hodně. Mám pocit, že kdybych vůbec něco napsala, jenom znehodnotím Fenrisovu zkušenost. Takže tak.


	6. Kapitola 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahm, další boj o místo na slunci.

Nedokázal se přestat šklebit. Znovu vykryl ránu dřevěným mečem. Líně, graciézně, s lehkostí, které člověk nebyl schopen.  
„Elfská špíno,“ zasyčel muž. Fenris udělal piruetu a jílcem ho udeřil do ledvin. Muž zalapal po dechu a spadl na čtyři. Fenris odstoupil, aby mu dal čas se zvednout.  
„Aspoň se v ní neválím,“ odpověděl klidně. Strážný se pokusil jedním pohybem dostat k němu. Fenris takový pohyb uměl. Věděl, že musí skoro nadskočit, aby se to povedlo. Strážnému tuto znalost očividně nikdo nepředal.  
„Uhýbáš, protože neumíš udeřit pořádně,“ odplivl muž.  
„Tvoje matka říkala včera večer něco jiného,“ ušklíbl se Fenris. Řekl to jenom proto, že to muže naštve. Lidé byli citliví na své rodiny. On žádnou neměl, a tak ho to netrápilo.  
Muž zařval vzteky a napadl ho sérií prudkých úderů. A to bylo špatné. Fenris mohl vyhrát, pokud by aktivoval lyrium. Když to neudělá, nakonec ho muž udolá. Nemůže se měřit s lidskou výdrží. Přesto věřil, že je lepší. Dobře dokáže najít slabinu a umí uhýbat.  
Ale pak strážný udělal zásadní chybu. Naštval ho.  
„Nejsi nic,“ řekl náhle a pohrdavě. „Kdybys neměl hezkou tvářičku, Danarius by tě vyhodil na ulici.“  
Fenris cítil, jak lyrium v krvi zrychlilo a jak se slabě rozzářilo. Sklonil meč. Muž zaútočil. Fenris zavrčel, vztekle ho odrazil a zamířil z vrchu do ramene. Muž do jeho rány na poslední chvíli strčil svůj meč.  
„Jsi jenom jeho mazlíček,“ odsekl. Fenris věděl, že neměl. Věděl to ve chvíli, kdy se lyrium modře rozzářilo a naplnilo mu zrak. Věděl to, když s hladovým výkřikem prorval ruku jeho hrudí.  
Svět se naplnil hučením, které převážilo nad šokem strážných okolo. Fenris deaktivoval své značky s rukou stále skrz hruď druhého. Váha mrtvého těla ho stáhla na kolena. Nedokázal se rozhlédnout ani pohnout. Prázdné oči a pramínek krve v koutku muže ho hypnotizovaly. Orgány a kosti vlhce tlačily na jeho předloktí.  
Samozřejmě, že Fenris byl lepší. Ale v čem?  
Na rameno mu dopadla dlaň. Fenris automaticky v sebeobranném reflexu zapnul lyrium. Ruka zesílila stisk a zatáhla. Hladce vyklouzl z mrtvého muže. Ta stejná dlaň ho pak uchopila za bradu a obrátila k sobě.  
„Takový nepořádek,“ řekl Danarius.  
_Je mi to líto. Zachoval jsem se špatně._  
„Jsem monstrum,“ vydechl Fenris místo svých myšlenek. Danarius se kupodivu usmál a pustil ho.  
„Jsi to, co řekl. Můj mazlíček. Jenom můj. Stejně jsem potřeboval nového hlavního strážného.“


	7. Kapitola 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Přišlo mi, že Fenris je jen taková roztomilá zdrobnělina pro Fen'Harel.

Držel Agreggio Pavali způsobně oběma rukama a vyčkával vedle křesla svého pána. Nikdy se nenudil, uměl být trpělivý a navíc by jeho pocity nikoho nezajímaly. Taky si uměl skvěle odvést myšlenky.  
Představoval si, jak bere Agreggio a jednou dobře mířenou ranou rozmetá lahev Danariovi o hlavu. Víno a krev dopadají na ramena a drahé roucho. Nejen, že Danaria zabije, ještě mu zničí nejlepší hadry.  
„Dolej, Fenrisi.“  
Ahm, ano, _Fen‘Harel_ , to byl, Hrozivý vlk, který uzavřel sázku se světem a vyhrál.  
Pohnul se prakticky na základě reflexu a dolil hostům. Všichni ho nepokrytě zkoumali. Nelíbilo se mu to, nesnášel je. Ale nikdo se ho neodvážil ani dotknout, nikdo se na něj neodvážil promluvit. Vrátil se na své místo a Danarius opět rozproudil obchodní konverzaci.  
V duchu ho napadlo, že stejně jak _Fen‘Harel_ vlastně neví, jaké byly podmínky sázky.


	8. Kapitola 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ještě někomu se při jménu Anders jako první vybaví "nervózní flirtování"?

„Už jdu!“ zakřičel Fenris. Hawke nikdy neklepala. Jak jste ji jednou pozvali dovnitř, měla za to, že může vstoupit kdykoliv. A jemu to nevadilo. Dveře nebyly zamčené, takže klepání byla formalita.  
Přestal cvičit a cestou ze schodů si navlékl horní část svého černého trikotu.  
„Ahoj,“ pozdravil Anders. Byl sám. Fenris založil ruce na hrudi. „Bude to znít divně, ale Hawke mne požádala, abych ti vyléčil paměť. Popravdě, řekla _udělej to_ , já řekl _ne_ a ona mne pak udeřila.“  
Fenris pocítil nával hněvu. Ne na mága, ale na Hawke. Neměla nikomu nic říkat, nepotřeboval pomoc a už vůbec ne léčit.  
„Ta ženská má nejrychlejší ústa na Hradišti!“ ulevil si vztekle a vrátil se dovnitř. Anders se zasmál a vkročil za ním. Fenris ho neokřikl, ani nevykázal. Každý, koho znal, už svým způsobem vstoupil do jeho života. V sídle nebylo nic, co by nesměli zahlédnout. A i kdyby, nebyl by takový blázen a nedal to na přístupné místo.  
„Omlouvám se,“ pokračoval Anders, když stoupali po schodech, „ale nemyslím si, že se tvá ztráta paměti dá léčit.“  
„Já vím.“  
„Nechápej mě špatně,“ doplňoval. „Sice se to stalo během magie, ale to tvoje podvědomí se rozhodlo, že je ta bolest tak obrovská a tak traumatizující, že vymaže všechno předtím.“  
To znělo pravděpodobně. Fenris si sundal vršek a vrátil se k protahování.  
„Možná to tvůj bývalý pán nějak pojistil, ale nevím jak.“  
Fenris přikývnul a soustředil se na přenášení váhy a těžiště z jedné nohy na druhou.  
„Mohl bys tohle přestat dělat?“ ozval se Anders trochu podrážděně.  
„Dělat co?“  
„Ignorovat mě?“  
„Neignoruju tě. Mluvím s tebou.“  
„Mohl bys i směrem ke mně? Nebo řeknu každému o tom velkém mateřském znaménku, co máš na boku, a nechám je bádat, jak jsem se o něm dozvěděl.“  
Fenris se ušklíbnul. Spustil ruce a uvolnil se.  
„Tak je nech. A moc rád si poslechnu tvoji verzi pro Hawke.“  
Anders se zasmál. Fenris byl k němu natočený jenom částečně, i tak mu přišlo, že to byl nervózní, napjatý zvuk.  
„Většinou ty pomluvy uskutečním. Lidi si myslí, že dělám spoustu zajímavějších věcí než ve skutečnosti,“ vysvětlil Anders. Prohrábl si vlasy a uhnul před Fenrisovým pohledem. „Fajn, splnil jsem povinnost a zůstal naživu. Vážně, kdybys chtěl pomoct, klidně přijď. Ale pomoct si musíš hlavně ty sám.“  
„Já…“ začal Fenris a obrátil se překvapeně k němu. Mág už byl na odchodu. „Děkuju,“ řekl. Anders kývl, a aniž by se otočil, mávl rukou na rozloučenou.  
Fenris počkal, dokud dole nebouchly dveře, potom pokračoval ve cvičení. Na tváři se mu usadil mírný úsměv. Nesnažil se ho zahnat. Když už nic, Anders byl chytrá ohavnost. To mu nikdy neupíral.  
Pomoct si dokázal jen on sám a byl na to hrdý.


	9. Kapitola 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikdo by neměl zapomínat, že Karl pro Anderse vážně něco znamenal.

„To, co jsem řekl předtím,“ ozval se Fenris tiše, zatímco Hawke s Varricem si u obchodníka vybírali nové rukavice, „bylo neadekvátní a přehnané.“  
Anders vedle něj přešlápl a nevěřícně povytáhl obočí. „Souhlasím ve všech bodech, ať mluvíš o čemkoli. Mimochodem, je tohle tvůj způsob, jak říct promiň?“  
„Myslím o tvém… příteli,“ vysvětlil elf a ignoroval kousavou poznámku.  
„Karl – měl jméno, víš,“ odpověděl Anders s pohledem stranou. I když se snažil znít nenuceně, nepřekryl vyšší, napjatější tón. Fenrisovi z toho zacukaly špičky uší, ale rozhodl se to vědomě přeslechnout.  
„Ano, Karl. Ztratil jsi přítele a já o tom neměl právo mluvit.“  
Mág se dlouho neozýval. Slunce se propalovalo Fenrisovi do zad. Varric se v nejlepším zájmu Marian Hawkeové dohadoval o ceně a Marian hlasitě vzdychala a pomlaskávala rty. Okolní obchodníci pokřikovali. Lidé se smáli a zdravili se. Normální den na kirkwalském Hradišti. Přesto měl pocit, že není nic významnější než ticho vedle něj.  
„Líbil by ses mu,“ řekl nakonec Anders, pečlivě volící slova. „Cenil si ohleduplnosti, přestože tvrdil, že občas musí ustoupit stranou důležitějším věcem. Noc před mou Trýzní mi řekl, že až mne bude chtít někdo ovládnout a všechno se mi rozsype pod rukama, mám naslouchat své hlavě. Až budu mít dojem, že blázním, mám si vzpomenout, kdo jsem. Byl to dobrý člověk a tys neměl právo, ano,“ mág se navzdory svým slovům na Fenrise usmál, přestože v hlase mu zůstával řezavě naštvaný podtón. „Ale já nejsem tvůj magister. A ty už nejsi otrok. Nechovej se tak.“  
„Tak proč jsi naštvaný?“ zeptal se Fenris upřímně. Pochopil důraz, se kterým mág o Karlovi mluvil, všechny vzpomínky a city obsažené v jediném prohlášení. Ale reakce byla záhadou.  
„Zkus nad tím přemýšlet,“ odsekl Anders uštěpačně.  
„Vzal jsi moje slova jako výsměch. Pokusil jsem se uznat svoji chybu.“  
„Vážně? Samozřejmě, a stejně mne pořád považuješ za špatného. Proto jsem naštvaný!“ vyrazil ze sebe a rukou, ve které nesvíral hůl, opsal široký oblouk. „Proč se vůbec staráš?!“  
Se vší upřímností nedokázal Fenris odpovědět.   
Ale staral se.  
To byl fakt.


	10. Kapitola 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chřipka a rozhovor

„Ty jsi elf, ty na tu chřipku umřít můžeš.“  
„Nesbysl,“ odmítl Fenris.  
„V tomhle má Hawke pravdu!“ odsekl Anders naštvaně. „Podívej, sotva mluvíš, v boji jsi naprosto k ničemu – to tě poníží mnohem víc, než že tě vyléčím já.“  
„Já bejsem bonížený,“ zachrchlal Fenris. Zavřel oči a zvrátil na křesle hlavu. Všechno bylo jako v mlze. Jako by byl opilý, ale víc horké, víc slabé, méně houpavé. Na koleni a na předloktí mu přistála dlaň. Nedokázal mága setřást. Nestálo to za tu námahu.  
„Pak je to tvůj věčný problém s důvěrou,“ pokračoval Anders. Jeho hlas zněl tak blízko, jak se za normálních okolností dostaly jenom Fenrisovy oběti. „Já na tebe něco vím a ty chceš vědět něco na mne. Fajn, to je fér. Řeknu ti, co nikdo jiný neví.“  
Ruka se mu pevně přitiskla pod čelist. Otevřel oči. Magie mu zalévala hrdlo, chladila – ta úleva byla neočekávaně obrovská a všeobjímající. Začala postupovat a on se musel několikrát nadechnout, aby potlačil chuť s ní bojovat. Anders s ním udržoval oční kontakt.  
„Moje tajemství, hm? Tak třeba… Tohle se ti bude líbit. Moje pravé jméno není Anders. Mračíš se – výborně, takže už jsem odstranil horečku. Vzali mě do Kruhu, když mi bylo dvanáct,“ postupoval rukou na hruď. Fenris cítil, jak se v něm magie shromažďuje v jednom místě jako studený chuchvalec něčeho nepatřičného.  
„Já byl tak vyděšený. Tak naštvaný. A když se mne První Čaroděj zeptal na jméno, v duchu jsem se zařekl, že o to mne nepřipraví. Řekl jsem prostě Anders,“ vstal a stáhl se. Fenris se zhluboka a volně nadechl. Kolem mága zavířilo ve spirále modré světlo. Vypadal náhle tak melancholicky, že chtěl Fenris odvrátit zrak a zároveň se dívat dál.  
„Pocházím z Anders, z Anderfels.“  
Proud energie si naposledy našel elfovo tělo.  
„Infekce už je taky pryč,“ doplnil spokojeně.  
„Proč tohle děláš?“ zeptal se Fenris podezřívavě.  
„Řekl jsem ti to – chci, abys mi věřil. A taky do deseti vteřin začneš vykašlávat hleny a já jsem jediný, kdo může dohlédnout, aby ses neudávil.“


	11. Kapitola 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Něco odporného a zároveň fascinujícího - lyriové značky.

„Takže, jak vlastně fungují?“  
„Co jak funguje?“  
„Lyriové značky.“  
„Abys je mohl vytvořit a týrat s nimi někoho dalšího, mágu?“  
„Jistě, jistě, hned od zítra se jedu stát magistrem, už mám diplom a zásobní nože a všecko.“  
„Nepřežiješ ani deset minut.“  
„Hej,“ obrátila se k nim Hawke, „co si ten ostrovtip šetřit na nájezdníky a qunarijce a krvavé mágy a otrokáře…“ vypočítávala na prstech.  
„Jsem jenom zvědavý,“ bránil se Anders. Fenris udělal obličej. „Ne, vážně, v Kruhu nás učili, že každá magie je svým způsobem úžasná a že magii máme objevovat. Zvyků se člověk těžko zbavujte.“  
Fenris s úšklebkem zapraskal klouby prstů na rukou. „Od toho bych ti mohl pomoct.“  
„Dobře, je to odporné,“ připustil Anders. „Je to odporné a úchvatné zároveň. Jako třeba mrtvá zvířátka.“  
„Přirovnal jsi právě Zádumčivého elfa k mrtvým zvířatům? Blonďáku, já myslel, že chceš, abychom tuhle výpravu přežili,“ nadhodil Varric. Hawke se začala smát a trpaslík se k ní přidal. Fenris nevěděl, jestli se smějí jemu, Andersovi nebo té poznámce, a tak mlčel a nepřestával se mračit.  
„Je to odpudivé, a proto fascinující,“ pokračoval mág.  
„Proto žiješ ve Stínově? Protože tě fascinuje odpornost?“ odsekl Fenris.  
„Ale no tak,“ zasáhla znovu Hawke. „Jestli ho chceš odbýt, řekni prostě ne, Fenrisi. A jestli ho odbýt nechceš, tak mu to udělej aspoň těžší. Třeba ho nech pokládat jenom otázky ano-ne.“  
„To bude legrace,“ povzdechl Varric, „Poznamenám si, že za jejich smrt můžeš ty, Hawke.“  
„Jestli je to způsob, jak dostat aspoň nějakou odpověď,“ souhlasil náhle Anders klidně. Fenris pohlédl stranou a zpomalil, aby šel na úrovni mága. Přikývl. Skrz byla zjevně jediná cesta ven.  
„Když se aktivují, tak se dostaneš do Úniku?“  
„Ne.“  
„Možná jsem to neřekl jasně… Překročíš Závoj?“  
„Ne.“  
„Tak alespoň napůl vstoupíš do Úniku, jako když člověk spí.“  
„Ne.“  
„To říkáš schválně na všechno ne?“ zeptal se Anders slyšitelně frustrovaný.  
„Ne,“ ušklíbnul se Fenris. Tahle hra se mu začínala líbit. Mág povzdychnul a přehodil si v rukách hůl. Fenris postřehl, že dělá dlouhé vyvážené kroky, které jsou účelné a rychlé zároveň. Přesto se od nich Hawke a Varric vzdálili. Nejzajímavější bylo, že to Fenrisovi nevadilo.  
„Ale když děláš tu věc, jak máš kolem sebe lyriový stín, tak jsi trochu v Úniku?“  
„Ano,“ připustil Fenris neochotně.  
„Takže, jsi v Úniku a zároveň nejsi… Kdybys kolem sebe tvaroval Závoj, to bych poznal. To je cítit až moc. Asi to bude podobné, jako když Spravedlnost vystoupí napovrch. A s ním to je jako skákat panáka.“  
Fenris byl natolik zmatený, že zapomněl dělat, že ho mág a jeho teorie nezajímá. „Co?“  
Anders popoběhl a nakreslil koncem hole do půdy čáru. Kolem ní umístil malé čtverce a v nich čísla. Pak je v rychlém sledu proskákal, vždycky střídavě po jedné noze a recitoval u toho něco jazykem, kterému Fenris nerozuměl.  
„Chci říct, skáčeš tak rychle, že nejsi dlouho ani tam ani tady,“ ušklíbnul se. Fenris zapomněl odpovědět. Anders, stojící uprostřed obrazce z písku, byl absurdní. Ale nejspíš čekal nějakou odezvu.  
„Možná. Já nejsem mág, jsem jenom lyrium na pochodu. Nechci těmhle věcem rozumět. Vím jen, jak je použít.“  
Anders přikývnul. Spustil hůl a tentokrát se do jeho pohledu dostal znepokojivý soucit. Nechal Fenrise za sebou a bez dalšího slova se připojil k Hawke a Varricovi. Po celou jejich cestu se ten pohled nezměnil.


End file.
